


I Hate You, I Love You

by Misspixieice



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri is trying, F/F, F/M, Gender Neutral Byleth, Hand Job, M/M, Nb!Byleth - Freeform, One sided, Student/Teacher, hes really trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: Dimitri was having an off day.... a really off day and he wholly blamed his teacher for it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 35





	I Hate You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!! My first non final fantasy piece and it’s smut are we surprised? I hope not XD 
> 
> Dimitri is 18 in this fic!!

Dimitri slammed the door to his dorm behind him practically growling in frustration. There was a shout from the dorm over which he ignored. He tossed his cloak across the back of his chair and nearly ripped himself free of his uniform in his frustration. Class hadn’t gone will today for him, especially his private tutoring sessions with the professor. He just wasn't able to grasp any of the straws they held out for him and Dimitri fully blamed the professor for his failings. If they weren't so... if they didn't look... Dimitri sat heavily on his ben and gripped his hair by the roots growling again. He took a hard and deep breath through his nose, closed his eyes and over a count of five he let it out slowly. He really had no right to lay all the blame on his teacher, if he could only keep his emotions and hormones in check then he would be perfectly fine. Dimitri went back over the day’s lessons in his mind as he laid back in bed.

  
Class had started off normal as always, Dimitri took his seat at the second desk to the left of the room, today Annie sat with him, he nodded to her as he pulled out his papers and quills for the notes he wanted to take. Annie had smiled back and started to do the same, there was a rustling of papers and bags as everyone settled in to their seats and then.... They... walked in. the sailed passed the desks nodding to everyone in turn but when they looked at him there was a small quirk of a smile, just a hint, and a twinkle in their eye that wasn't there before. Dimitri would swear it faded as their professor looked away from him, like it was meant for only him to see; from there it was all downhill. Dimitri was distracted by the professors lips and the way they moved as they spoke, the way the light from the high windows behind caught the different shades of blue in their hair. He thought of how soft they looked and what they would feel like on his own, on his neck; he had to stop himself near forcefully from going any further, the blush on his cheeks was so bright Annie actually asked if he was feeling alright. He assured her that he was and quickly scratched down some words from the board that made no sense. He had to ask Merci or Ashe for their notes later.

  
The professor dismissed the class a bit early for the day and as everyone started to pack up Dimitri’s stomach dropped to the floor, it was his day for private lessons; the professor had set up for each of their students, being house leader Dimitri was the first day, with Dedue being later in the afternoon. Some of his other classmates approved their professor with questions form the lessons that day and one by one they left.

  
As Dimitri remembered the morning he groaned and threw himself back onto his bed covering his eyes with his arm; a blush started to rise on his cheeks and he groaned again, the memories sweeping him up and away; he was powerless to stop it.

_  
The light in Dimitri’s memories of the day is so much brighter than it actually was, it had to be. The professor did not shine like that... or maybe... they did... the professor finished signing off on some papers and looked up to him with that same smile from earlier. Dimitri stood and tried to walk around his table to approach, try being the operative word of that sentence. Somehow he had hooked his foot on the front leg of the table, moving it several inches forward with him as he lost balance and stumbled in to the professor's desk._

_“Dimitri! Are you alright?” the professor, goddess bless them, jumped up and nearly over their desk reaching for him.  
“Yes!” Dimitri had stood up quickly and nearly fell again. “Yes, I am alright, no need to worry about me” Dimitri smiled softly then, but his mind, of the images that were rushing through his mind then were anything but soft. HIs entire body had flushed, and it did so again as he recalled the salacious thoughts. Dimitri groaned again and with the arm not covering his eyes he ran his hand lightly down his chest skimming over the scarred skin and soft muscles he had; they jumped under his touch. The _ _professor-no Byleth- was still leaning over their desk and Dimitri couldn't help himself, He thought about how it would feel to take them over that desk, on top of it, spreading them open and pounding in to them, hearing the old wood desk creak under their love making. Dimitri had looked away quickly and bit the inside of his lip to stop himself and will the erection that was starting, away. Unfortunately, Byleth wanted to work on his sword and polearms, close contact, perfect, exactly what he needed right now._

  
_His training went as terrible as he expected it too... worse even. Byleth surrounded him, scents, sight, feeling, there was no escape and he was the one on his back or stomach more often than not. After the fifth or sixth trip up that Byleth was able to spring they stopped the lesson._

  
_“Dimitri, where is your head at? You’re much better than this” they had offered their hand to help him up, Dimitri was so angry with himself, he pushed off the ground ignored the offered hand and tossed the polearm he had in to one of the posts in the training hall. Byleth gave a soft gasp as the polearm embedded itself nearly a foot deep. Dimitri groaned to himself both in memory and in his bed, that, was stupid. He turned to his teacher and saw the look a terror pass to thoughtfulness than leave their face all at once. Dimitri went to open his mouth and apologize but with a raised hand Byleth stopped him and shook their head._   
_“Dont, just go and cool your head Dimitri, come see me on friday, it’s my free day and we can work on this again, then.” With that he was dismissed; without a look back and a rigid posture Dimitri left his teacher and stormed his way to his dorm._

  
_How could they have dismissed him so easily? Did they not understand what they were doing to him? They were so unaware it hurt him. He hated them. He hated Byleth and their blissful ignorance. The hand he had been feathering his stomach dove into his pants and undid the lacings in record time. Dimitri pushed them down and kicked them off on to the floor to join his shirt. He was already half hard from thinking back to this morning and his lessons and he palmed himself to further his pleasure. The sights and sounds and feelings rushing back in once again. The groan that left Dimitri’s lips this time was deeper, had more longing behind it. Finally moving the arm from his eyes he trailed that hand over his chest once more and gasped at his little touches, just how he liked it and how he longed to be touched. It wasn’t hard to imagine that it was another's hand, that it was their hands doing these dirty things to him. He slowed the hand fisting himself and bit off yet another whine, this one very nearly the name of his desire. The images flew behind his closed eyes again and again, all of his fantasies until they finally settled on one. The one from this morning, byleth bent over the desk to help him. This time, instead of nearly tripping again, Dimitri grabs hold of Blyeth’s wrist and holds them against the desk._

_  
“Dimitri what are you-” Dimitri cuts his teacher off by pulling the arm back and folding it, trapping it between his stomach and their back and Dimitri bent over them pressing himself in to his teachers backside._

_  
“You know exactly what i’m doing” Dimitri would whisper into their ear, he would stir the hairs there gently, maybe he’d be so bold and lick the shell of their ear. He decided he would be that bold and now he can feel the shiver that runs the course of his teachers body and he relishes the feeling._

_  
“Dimitri we can not-” Blyeth would try to protest but Dimitri would cut them off again. “Why not? I’ve seen the way you look at me, you must know how i look at you”_

_  
“Impatient as always, next time let me finish, we can not do this here, the doors are wide open and-”  
_

_“Professor, not to cut you off once more, but no one is here, and we will hear them if they are, do you not trust me? Your house leader? Your future king?” It was a harsh whisper into their ear and the full body shiver passed from Byleth into to Dimitri. Byleth gasped and tried to wriggle out from under Dimitri, to no avail._

_  
“Dimitri, come now,” a harsh whisper from below as Byleth tried to move around and look at the boy above them “wouldn't it be better to take this to a more private setting?” they were almost pleading with him and it did things to him that he didn't know could be done.  
_

_“That’s the fun isn't it?” Dimitri started then to trail his lips along the soft skin of Byleth’s neck, catching the skin between his teeth lightly. “It’s the excitement of it all, nearly being caught”_

_  
“Dimitri” with that he down in to his teacher and kissed and bit at their neck like a man starved. Dimitri pressed his harness in to their thighs and groaned at the softness. Byleth hissed and pushed back against Dimitri. For his part, Dimitri doesn't completely lose it then, he may be blushing but he is not a blushing virgin. His left arm was still trapped between them, so with his right he took hold of his teachers hips, yanking down their bottoms and baring them to the light from behind._

_  
“Dimitriiiii” this time his name came out as a whine rather than a demanding question. “Yes, Professor?” the smirk Dimitri wore carried in to his voice._

_“While the fabric of your pants does feel incredibly nice on my ass, please consider it would be much more enjoyable for us both if you were to also take yours off as well.” The smirk Dimitri wore carried back to him tenfold now and he was harder than the steel used to have forged._

_  
“I was... getting to that” Dimitri thought it was good that his professor couldn't see him he must be redder than annies hair at this point. A chuckle shook the body below him as he shimmied out of his pants._

_  
“Dimitri, reach in to the left drawer” Byleth instructed him_

_“You’re just trying to escape my hold” Dimitri countered.  
“If I wanted to do that i could have easily left you here, this will make it easier and more enjoyable for the both of us.”  
“Promise?”_

_  
A soft chuckle_

_  
“Promise, open the drawer and pull out the vial”_

_  
Ditrimi did as told and found a vial of golden oil, it was a small vial good for only one or two uses if you were careful.  
“Now, when you break the seal be careful not to waste any, it’s the only one I have for now.” “For now?”  
“Yes”  
“And when I break the seal...”_

_  
“You’re going to liberally coat your fingers, your cock, and myself.”_

_  
Dimitri wasted no more time with words that meant nothing to either of them, he did as told and adjusted to pull the best sounds from Byleth and himself. They were quiet but the sounds were loud in their ears. Not a soul walked by and Dimitri couldn't tell if he was being blessed by the Goddess or was going to be tested very soon. Byleth gasped differently, it was higher pitched and the whine that followed shook him to his core._

_  
“Dimitri... I'm..” Byleth clenched and unclenched their fists over the edge of their desk “i...”_

_“Close? I am as well, fall with my Byleth, fall with me” Dimitri breathed the words into their ear and as Byleth cried out and came Dimitri did the same and woke from his fever dream.  
_

_As Byleth’s cries of his name fade from his ears, Dimitri brings himself to completion with his teachers name on his lips and a groan that follows. He’s breathing hard and throws his arm over his eyes once more to block out the much to bright room as he slows his fist. He was jolted out of his bed with a loud knock at his door._  
  
“Dimitri? It’s Byleth, i was coming to see you and i heard my name, is everything alright?” “YES!” it’s a squeak, Byleth was turning the knob to enter, damn him for not locking it!

“Dimit-...?” Byleth stops once they have an eye full of their student, naked as the day he was born. Dimitri had turned around and with only his shoulder cape from his uniform wrapped around his slender hips, it left not much to the imagination. “I am so sorry!” The door slams shut, Byleth beet red outside and dimitri beet red inside.

“You know... you didn't have to leave so quickly.” Dimitri purred through the door at his teacher.


End file.
